


Day Fifteen: Possession

by GummiStories



Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [15]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, McCree will do anything to save his boy, Mind Control, Possession, Team Talon (Overwatch), Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Day Fifteen: PossessionOrMoira O'Deorain is a scientist with strange and twisted ways, human subjects are her favourite
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946809
Kudos: 29





	Day Fifteen: Possession

"Your partner is a very fun toy to play with McCree"

"He ain't a toy! Let go of him you sick freak!" Jesse growled as he pulled fruitlessly at the cuffs binding him to the chair he was sat in.

"Oh calm yourself Jesse, it is just harmless fun" Moira chuckled lowly as she continued to weave her purple tendrils over Hanzo's body. Being captured by talon was one thing, but being forced to watch Hanzo being played and toyed with like a puppet was another.

They were being held for ransom to Overwatch until then Moira was allowed to do whatever she desired with the two. Jesse always knew that Moira was mad, the way she could all but pull the life out of people was only something a crazy person would do.

It seemed she had gone a step further, her powers of manipulation growing along with it

Hanzo was stood in front of him, his normally brown eyes were filled with a dark sickly purple that glowed ominously.

He was slightly slack as the powers that Moira had wrapped around him held him standing upright, the scientist slowly circling him and observing him.

"When I get outta here I swear ta god-

"You'll do what McCree? What are you planning on doing, you have no power here" Moira snapped as she turned to face the struggling gunslinger, an evil smile appearing on her face.

"I can do anything I want right now to your precious Shimada, like so" She smirked as she pulled away, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small dagger.

Jesse watched as Moira placed the dagger in Hanzo's hand

"Place it against your neck" She commanded, Jesse watching in horror as Hanzo's arm slowly moved to place the dagger against his throat.

"Hey! Don't you dare hurt him!" Jesse shouted

"I can do whatever I want, you cannot stop me" Her back was turned to him but Jesse could tell the scientist was smiling,

Jesse's eyes widened as he saw a small droplet of red run down Hanzo's neck

"Moira stop it! I-I'll do anythin' you want just don't hurt him!" Jesse begged with tears building up in his eyes, no way could he lose Hanzo, not like this.

There was silence as Hanzo's hand stilled against his neck, Moira turning slowly to look at Jesse who had also stopped moving in his chair

"Anything? That's a bold statement McCree" She looked at him with a satisfied look on her face

"Anything"

Moira smiled and looked over to Hanzo

"Drop it" Hanzo's hand relaxed and the dagger fell to the floor with a clatter. Moira slowly sauntered over to Jesse and placed her hands on top of McCree's wrists, leaning in close to the cowboy.

"In that case, we have _a lot_ to discuss"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gummi-stories


End file.
